Chromosomal aberrations such as translocations are frequently found in human cancer cells. Chromosomal translocations may result in a chimeric gene expressing a fusion transcript which is then translated into a fusion protein that affects normal regulatory pathways and stimulates cancer cell growth.
The identification of new fusion genes or new variants of known fusion genes provides an opportunity for additional diagnostics and cancer treatment targets.